The Fall Symposium of the Society for Basic Urologic Research will be held o December 2nd through the 5th, 1993 in Houston, Texas. The meeting will consist of series of state-of-the-art lectures focused on: a) Growth Regulations and signal Transduction (including growth factors and their receptors, 5-alpha Reductase, cell adhesion); b) Genes, Chromosomes and Cancer (Biology, molecular mechanisms and therapy of cancer metastasis, gene therapy for genitourinary tumors, molecular genetics of prostate cancer, antitumor factors): c) Aging and Cellular Senescence (Molecular events and transcriptional regulation, gene expression, DNA synthesis inhibitors, growth hormone and aging, genes and obstructive bladder hypertrophy); d) Neural Pharmacology and Urology, (Neuropeptides, neuromuscular networks in the genitourinary system, nitrous oxide); e) Genes and Development (Genetic causes of sterility, hormonal and genetic control of sexual behavior, paracrine interactions for the control of spermatogenesis, transgenic mouse models to target gene expression and study regulatory factors during genitourinary development); The purpose of the this meeting is to provide a forum for both young investigators and established investigators to review, discuss and develop molecular biological approaches to the study of the normal development, function and diseases of the urogenital tract. Funding is requested to attract participation of senior investigators not directly involved in urologic research and to support the travel and lodging of young investigators.